


Baffled

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, it wasn’t the tightness of them that baffled Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baffled

**Author's Note:**

> Crack!fic drabble

It wasn’t the way they wrapped around him. 

Hugging and highlighting the length of his legs, the curve of his backside and his overall slenderness.

The lad was completely oblivious to the looks he garnered. Lewis had witnessed many a young lass overbalance, trying to keep James in their view for as long as possible. 

Even young men had thrown James an appreciative glance. 

And the looks were always more heated when James wore his “skinny” jeans.

No, it wasn’t the tightness of them that baffled Lewis. 

It was how the hell James managed to stuff things into his pockets!


End file.
